The Rugtastic Voyage
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: After being shrunken, Tommy and Chuckie are accidentally swallowed by Angelica. Will they be able to escape her tummy before being digested?
1. Chapter 1

The Rugtastic Voyage: a Rugrats FanFic Part One

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Note: this story takes place before Dil is born and by default before "Angelica's Adventure."

"It's finally finished!" Stu Pickles shouted joyfully.

"What's finished, Stu?" asked Charles Finster.

Stu responded with "The patented Stu Pickles Atomic Quantum Molecular Reduction Device!"

"The atomic… what now?"

"It's a shrink ray Chaz, a real shrink ray!"

"So what do you do with it anyway?"

"You shrink stuff with it!" Stu shouted enthusiastically.

"I meant what do you shrink with it?" Chaz was still confused.

"Anything" Stu responded, "especially children."

"What!" gasped Chaz who was clearly shocked by what he had just heard?

"Relax Chaz it's all part of the plan; you see this mini playground" said Stu pointing at just that on the work table. "Well just imagine how much kids love to play in playgrounds but also how much work it is to take them there every day."

"I'm listening" said Chaz.

"Parents could just buy my Stu Pickles Shrink Ray and a Stu Pickles Artificial Playground and boom no more wasting gas driving to the park!"

"No offence but that's probably the worst idea I've ever heard" said Drew Pickles, Stu's older brother.

"Nobody asked for your opinion Drew" said Stu.

The adults then walked over to the other side of the basement for a snack break and card game. Meanwhile Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were in the play pin looking at the strange device.

"Hey Tommy" Phil asked, "what's a _sink_ ray?"

"A _shrink_ ray" said a muffled girl's voce.

The four turned around to see Angelica, Tommy's older cousin munching greedily on a chocolate cookie.

"It makes stuff smaller, don't you dumb babies know anything?"

"Hey Angelica" asked Tommy, "Where did you get that cookie?"

"Your mommy just made them. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You dumb babies aren't getting any because I'm gonna eat them all."

Angelica ran up the basement stairs with her trademark "evil" laugh.

"Man, I want's a cookie" said Lil.

"Me two" said Phil.

Chuckie began to talk "you knows what's would be cool?"

"What?"

"Last night, my Daddy read me a story abouts a little boy who discobers a giant cookie. If the cookies were somehow giant, like in the book, then Angelica couldn't eats them all and she'd have to shares with us.

"That would be awesome" said Phil.

"It's too bad that, that was only in a book" said Lil.

Tommy looked over at his daddy's Shrink Ray and an idea popped in his head.

"I've gots an idea" said Tommy, "let's use my Daddy's Sink Ray to make us smaller so the cookies will be bigger."

"Yeah!" shouted Phil and Lil joyfully in unison.

"Me and my big mouth" said Chuckie.

Using Tommy's screwdriver the four were able to escape the play pin and walk over to the Shrink Ray.

"Here's the plan" said Tommy to Phil and Lil, "me and Chuckie will go first and eats some cookies and after were done you two can do the same."

"That sounds like a great idea" said Phil.

"Let's do it!" said Lil.

Tommy and Chuckie climbed onto the platform and Phil pulled the obvious lever. There was a small flash and "zapping" sound.

"Did you hear something" asked Chaz.

"Only my dice" said Stu as the three men resumed their game.

"Whoa!" said Phil and Lil together as they looked down at Tommy and Chuckie, now smaller than mice.

"Come on" said Tommy, "take us to the cookies."

Lil picked up Tommy and Chuckie and along with Phil walked up the basement stairs and into the kitchen where there was a bowl of cookies on the table. Lil climbed on to the table and set Tommy and Chuckey in the cookie bowl.

"Whoa these cookies are huge!" shouted Tommy in delight.

"Uh oh, hey, Tommy" said Phil, "I just remembered that me and Lillian forgoted our new Reptar toys in the basement."

"You two go on and get them, we'll call you when were ready to get big again" Said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy" said Phil.

Phil and Lil ran out of the room leaving Tommy and Chuckie who were just about to bite into a "giant" cookie when they heard a familiar giggle.

"Uh oh" the two said together and looked up to see Angelica now a giant like Phil and Lil only bigger. The two hid under a cookie and watched as Angelica, with her giant mouth drooling, picked up some out of the bowl and stuff them in her face.

"Boy these cookies are good" Angelica said.

Chuckie started to whisper to Tommy "We gots to get out of…"

His whisper was interrupted by a loud *Groan,* it was Angelica's stomach!

"What's that tummy?" asked the blond "you want more?"

Suddenly Angelica grabbed the cookie which Tommy and Chuckie were clinging to underneath. The two screamed for Angelica (who couldn't hear them) but it was too late. Angelica shoved the cookie into her drooling mouth. The two shrunken babies rolled onto Angelica's slobbery tongue barely avoiding her chomping teeth. Before they could react, her tongue lifted and the two were thrown to the back of her throat. Seeing her slippery red esophagus descend to darkness made the two panic and grab this thing that looked like a punching bag (her uvula).

"Tommy help!" yelled Chuckie who's grip slipped.

Tommy managed to grab Chuckie's hand but then _he_ lost his grip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two screamed as they were swallowed.

*Gulp!*

Angelica belched loudly and looked into the now empty bowl on the table when Phil and Lil walked in.

"Hey Tommy are you…" started Phil who froze along with his twin sister.

Angelica said "you dumb babies have _got_ to be on time."

"Um, Angelica?" asked Lil "Did you eats all the cookies?"

"Yup" said Angelica "You babies didn't know what you missed."

She gave a naughty giggle, rubbed her stomach and ran out of the kitchen.

"Uh oh" said both Phil and Lil in unison.

"Should we tell?" Lil asked her brother.

Meanwhile in Angelica's stomach...

Tommy and Chuckie were suddenly "squirted" out the other end of Angelica's esophagus and into her bubbling stomach. The two then landed on a cookie, with a large bite mark out of it, flouting on the greenish gastric juices.

*GURGLE!* *GROOOOO!*

"Ew!" said Tommy cupping his little nose, "what's that smells?" The fact that he was covered in his cousin's saliva wasn't helping his situation.

Chuckie said "it smells likes someone throwed ups, likes the time Angelica did when she stole my eyes (glasses)."

The two than looked at their surroundings, the churning acids, the gassy bubbles flouting upward, the wrinkly red walls covered in slime, and all the cookies and candies Angelica could eat.

"Where inside Angelica's tummy!" exclaimed Tommy in horror.

"Oh no!" shouted Chuckie.

Meanwhile, back out in the outside world.

*RUUUUUUUUUUP!* belched Angelica loudly.

"Angelica!" scolded Didi Pickles, Angelica's aunt and Tommy's mother, "you know it's rude to burp like that and not say 'excuse me'."

"Sorry Aunt Didi" said Angelica in an innocent but naughty tone, " _excuse me_. I'm just a little" *BELCH!* "gassy is all. HE HE HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I can see" said Didi fanning her nose.

With that Angelica ran out of the room laughing.

Note: I recently got to editing some grammar mistakes that Nairobi-harper pointed out.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

The Rugtastic Voyage Part Two

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Also, I'd like to thank Nairobi-harper for giving me some grammar advice.

Didi Pickles heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. It was Lucy Carmichael and her daughter Susie.

"Oh, Lucy, you're finally here" said Didi, "Come on in."

"Thanks Deed" said Lucy, "I hope you don't mind but I brought Susie with me."

"Of course not" assured Didi, "Angelica's over and I believe the babies are in the basement with the men. And I'd offer you some cookies" she said turning to Susie, "but I think Angelica ate them all."

"That's okay, Misses Pickles" said Susie, "I already had a snack before I came. I'm gonna see if Angelica wants to play."

"Okay, Susie, have fun" said Lucy before turning to Didi, "now about your pregnancy..."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Angelica Pickles was prancing around when she accidentally slammed into her grandpa's chair causing him, who was sleeping in it, to wake up in a panic.

"I'm under an attack!" shouted Lou jumping out of his chair.

Angelica couldn't help but bust into an evil laugh.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Angelica, "looks like I scared you, Grandpa Lou!"

"Con-flabit young lady" said Lou, "I thought you were one of those Vietcong solders from the War."

Angelica just continued to laugh until she felt something bounce in her stomach. She put her hands on her belly but little did she know that it was Tommy and Chuckie trying to get her attention.

Meanwhile, inside Angelica's stomach…

"Are you sure this is working, Tommy" said Chuckie as he jumped and bounced off Angelica's stomach wall.

"Chuckie this is the only ways Angelica will notice us" said Tommy as he continued to bounce all over the stomach walls himself.

As both Tommy and Chuckie bounced all over the place, Angelica, on the outside, was filling more gasses coming up.

*BELCH!* "Boy, those cookies really did make me gassy" said Angelica to herself as she patted her tummy.

Angelica suddenly felt gas building up in 'the other end.' "Uh, oh" she said as she ran out of the living room. She entered another room and…

*BRRUUUUR!*

The blond passed gas.

"Ah" said Angelica to herself "much bet…" she turned around and discovered that Susie, who apparently had also entered the room, was standing right behind her with a blank face.

"What! Carmichael!" shouted Angelica embarrassingly, "what are you doing here?!"

Susie busted into hysterical laughter.

"Girrr!" went Angelica as she stormed out of the room mortified.

Once Susie settled down she saw Phil and Lil enter the room.

"Hey, you guys" said Susie, "where's Tommy and Chuckie?"

"Well…" went Phil.

"You see, there with Angelica" said Lil.

"No there not" said Susie, "Angelica was just here and she was alone."

"Well it's a little complicated" said Phil.

"You know how Tommy's daddy makes stuff" asked Lil.

"Yeah" said Susie.

"Well, he inbented a Sink Ray that makes stuff smaller."

"Yeah" asked Susie now more concerned.

"Well, earlier, Angelica was trying to eat all the cookies that Tommy's mommy had mades and she wouldn't share."

Phil continued his sister's story. "Then, Chuckie tolded us about story where a kid saw giant cookies and that gave us an ideas about using Tommy's daddy's sink ray to make us smaller so the cookies would be bigger."

Lil went on with "so we decided that Tommy and Chuckie would go first. We puts them in the bowl that had the cookies and thens Philip had us gets our Reptar toys." She looked at her brother sternly.

"Hey, you wanted your Reptar toy to, Lilian!" snapped Phil.

"Did not!" snapped back Lil.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"You guys!" snapped Susie, "what happened to Tommy and Chuckie?"

"Angelica accidentally ate them" said both Phil and Lil in unison.

Susie just stood there in shock as she couldn't believe what she just heard. She then fainted.

Meanwhile, back inside Angelica's stomach, Tommy and Chuckie both collapsed on their "giant" cookie from exhaustion.

"I don'ts thinks it's working, Tommy" said Chuckie.

"We has to think of something, Chuckie" said Tommy.

"I wish there was another ways outs of Angelica's tummy" said Chuckie.

"Well… there is a way we'd get out no matter what's" said Tommy.

"How?"

"Well eventually, if we stays in here long enough, we will turn into poopies and we'll gets out the next time Angelica uses the potty."

"Ew! That's disgusting Tommy!" shouted Chuckie, "I don't want to become Angelica's poop! That's gross!"

"Well we have to think of somethings" said Tommy.

As the two boys were thinking they noticed that Angelica's stomach acids were churning and bubbling more than ever.

*GROAN!* *GURGLE!*

"What's going on, Tommy" asked Chuckie.

"I don'ts knows, Chuckie" said Tommy.

*GRROOOOOOOO!*

The two boys looked all around themselves and saw that many of the cookies and candies that Angelica had eaten were sinking and fizzing in to the violently churning acids. Little did they know that Angelica's stomach was trying to digest them!

End of Part Two

Notes:The part where Susie fainted was recently added and that idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin. I apologize for the toilet humor. Also with regards of which war Lou fought in, I believe it was originally supposed to be World War II but since much of my stories take place in the 2010s I figured that the Vietnam War would be more appropriate here.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rugtastic Voyage Part Three

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster looked in horror as the various cookies and candies fizzled away in Angelica's stomach acids. It wasn't long before they noticed that the cookie they were standing on was starting to get digested. Chuckie began to panic.

"We gots to do somethings!" shouted the red head in fear.

"If only we could makes Angelica throws up" said Tommy.

Meanwhile back outside…

Angelica Pickles was walking out in to the back yard of Stu's and Didi's house. As she did so her stomach growled loudly.

*GROAN!*

"Stupid cookies gave me gas" Angelica grumbled to herself. She was still a little embarrassed after her little "incident" with Susie just a minute ago. She rubbed her belly and then walked over to her Cynthia play set she had brought over.

"So Cynthia" asked the blond to her doll as she picked it up, "What should we do today?"

Angelica waited for and imaginary answer before speaking up again.

"That sounds like a great idea" said Angelica to her doll.

The blond opened up her Cynthia Hair Solon.

"Don't worry Cynthia" said Angelica, "I'm gonna make you the most beautiful girl in the whole world… after me of course."

As Angelica was playing with Cynthia she noticed that it was unusually quiet out. Usually she could always hear the Rugrats playing or something. She came to notice that she hadn't seen any of them since Phil and Lil had discovered that she ate all of the cookies earlier.

"You know Cynthia" said Angelica, "I haven't seen any of those dumb babies for a little while. It's kind of nice actually not to have those diaper heads around breaking my toys."

The blond waited for an "answer" from Cynthia.

"What do you mean they don't ever break my toys" asked Angelica. She waited for another "response."

"I never broked any of their stuff!" protested the blond, "well except for Tommy's lamp… and Chuckie's toy lawn mower… and Lil and Phil's… Okay whatever!"

Angelica's stomach suddenly growled again and even louder than before.

*GURGLE!*

Angelica looked at her stomach a bit surprised; her tummy never made this much noise before. She rubbed it before turning towards her Cynthia doll.

"What's that Cynthia" asked the blond, "That's not a monster Cynthia, that's just my tummy."

*GROAN!*

"What" asked Angelica, "No Cynthia there's no monster inside of my tummy. Is there…?"

Suddenly her stomach groaned yet again.

*GROOOOO!*

Angelica put her hands on her belly and stared at it with a slightly worried expression on her face.

Meanwhile, back inside Stu's and Didi's house, Phil and Lil were trying to wake up Susie.

"Hey Lillian, try this" said Phil as he handed his twin sister a bottle. Lil then popped off the lid and then poured its milk contents on Susie's face.

Susie Carmichael awoke and coughed.

"What the…?" went the African-American in a daze.

"Susie" went both Phil and Lil, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" said Susie, "is it true that Angelica ate Tommy and Chuckie?"

"Uh, huh" said both Phil and Lil in unison.

Susie quickly stood up. "You guys" she said, "we have to get Angelica to throw up Tommy and Chuckie before she digests them!"

"What dose 'die-guest' mean" asked Lil?

"It's 'digest' Lil" said Susie, "it's what happens to food inside your tummy after you eat it."

"What happens to it exactly" asked Phil?

"Well, it goes through your body" said Susie. "Some of it goes and helps you grow and keep heathy. But the rest turns into feces."

"Feces?" asked both the twins in unison.

"In other words, poop" replied Susie.

"Ew!" laughed the twins.

"Wait a minute Lillian" went Phil, "If Tommy and Chuckie stay in Angelica's tummy…"

"And if they gets die-guested then that means…"

"They're gonna turn into Angelica poopies! Ew!" shouted both the twins.

"I likes playing with Tommy and Chuckie" said Phil, "but if they turn into poop then I don't know how that's gonna work."

"Yeah" went Lil, "and besides Angelica would probably just flush them downs the potty."

"That's why we got to get Angelica to throw up" said Susie. "Come guys let's see if we can find her."

The twins followed Susie to find Angelica.

Meanwhile, inside Angelica's stomach…

Tommy and Chuckie suddenly noticed that they were floating towards something very scary looking. It looked like some kind of monster mouth attached to Angelica's stomach wall. Little did they know however that the "monster" was actually the pore opening for the naughty blonde's small intestine?

"AHHHH!" screamed Chuckie, "a monster!"

"I thinks it's trying to eat us Chuckie!" shouted Tommy.

"Oh greats" went Chuckie, "first Angelica eats us then some monster inside of Angelica's tummy is going to eat us!"

The cookie that the two boys were on continued to drift towards the intestinal opening.

Meanwhile back outside…

As Angelica was rubbing her stomach out in Stu and Didi's yard, she suddenly noticed the back door open and Susie, Phil and Lil running out.

"There she is!" shouted Susie as she ran over to the blond.

"Oh great" went Angelica, "what are you doing here Carmichael and why did you bring these dumb babies with you?"

"Angelica, there's no time" said Susie, "we need to…"

Phil and Lil suddenly pushed Susie out of the way and knelt before Angelica, putting their hands all over her groaning stomach.

"Hey!" barked Angelica.

"Tommy, Chuckie!" shouted Phil.

"Can you hear us!?" shouted Lil.

"Quit yelling at my tummy!" snapped the blond.

"Angelica, you don't understand" said Susie getting up, "Tommy and Chuckie are inside of your tummy."

"Are you really that stupid, Carmichael!" accosted Angelica, "How could those dumb babies fit in my tummy!?"

"Angelica, you don't understand" replied Susie, "Tommy and Chuckie were shrunken down by your Uncle Stu's Shrink Ray."

"What" asked the blond?

"We goted an idea to shrink us down so the cookies would be bigger than us" said Phil.

"Are you babies really that dumb" asked Angelica.

"Well we thought it would be cools to eat giant cookies" said Lil. "And besides, you said that you were gonna eats them all."

"Angelica, that wasn't very nice" said Susie.

"Whatever!" barked Angelica, "what does all of that have to do with everybody yelling at my tummy!?"

"It's because you accidentally ate Tommy and Chuckie, Angelica" said Susie.

"What!" barked Angelica, "I never…!"

"Angelica" went Lil, "we shrunk Tommy and Chuckie so they could eats some giant cookies first so we put them into the big bowl of cookies. Afterwards we were gonna make them norman agains and then they would make us small so we could gets some giant cookies."

"But we left them for a little whiles so we could gets our Reptar toys" said Phil. "And once we came back we discovered that you ate alls the cookies, Angelica."

Angelica looked at Susie, Lil and Phil in shock before looking down at her stomach. She rubbed it as it growled loudly.

*GURGLE!*

"You" *Gulp* "You mean Tommy and Chuckie really are in there" asked the blond still staring at her belly.

"Yep" went Susie.

Everyone went silent with the only thing that could be heard being Angelica's stomach.

*GROAN!*

End of Part Three

Notes: So Susie and the Twins have managed to tell Angelica about how she accidentally ate Tommy and Chuckie. Also, will the two babies inside her stomach survive or will they pass threw her system and be digested?


	4. Chapter 4

The Rugtastic Voyage Part Four

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

*GROOOOO!*

Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster looked in horror as the cookie that they were on drifted closer and closer to valve connecting Angelica's stomach to her intestine.

"I thinks that monster's gonna eats us!" shouted Chuckie.

"We has to finds something to paddle with" said Tommy looking around.

"Well I hope you find something soon!" cried Chuckie.

Tommy continued to think until he merely broke off a piece of the cookie that they were on and began using it as a paddle.

"Come on, Chuckie" said Tommy, "find something to help me paddle with.

Chuckie broke off another piece of the cookie and began paddling as hard as Tommy.

"I don't thinks it's workings, Tommy!" shouted Chuckie.

The cookie went right up to the pink valve as the two kids on it screamed.

"AHHHHH!" screamed both Tommy and Chuckie in unison.

*SLURP!*

At that instant, the two Rugrats were squeezed into Angelica's small intestine.

Meanwhile, back outside…

Angelica Pickles was still staring at her groaning stomach along with Susie and the twins.

*GURGLE!*

"We've got to get them out of there!" shouted Angelica.

"Buts how" asked Phil.

"We need to get you to throw up, Angelica" said Susie.

"How are we gonna do that?!" snapped the blond.

"Well what kind of stuff makes you fill sick" asked Susie?

"Well, I don't like to admit this but I sometimes get big tummy aches whenever I eat a lot of sweets."

"So maybe we should find some more cookies for you to eat" asked Lil.

"Yeah" went Phil.

"Hold it guys" said Susie, "if Angelica eats a bunch of stuff then that means all of the food is going to fall down on Tommy and Chuckie in her tummy."

"Oh" said Lil.

"I forgot about that" said Phil.

"Any other ideas" asked Angelica as her stomach growled again.

*GROAN!*

"Wait, I've gots an ideas" said Lil.

"Well spit it out you dumb baby!" snapped Angelica.

"Okay" said Lil, "one day, me and Phil were playing at the park when we decided to play on the Mary-go-round thingy."

"I remember that" said Phil, "we spun on its really fast. And faster and faster and faster…"

"And then" Lil went on, "we jumped off and our tummies felt really weird after that but then we threw ups all over the grass."

"It was awesome!" shouted Phil with joy.

"So what's you point" asked Angelica.

"If we could gets you to spin around on a Mary-go-round or something" said Lil, "then maybe you will throw ups Tommy and Chuckie."

"That's not gonna work, you dummies" said Angelica, "where are we gonna get a Mary-go-round?"

"Oh, yeah" went Lil.

"And besides" said Susie, "if we did that, both Tommy and Chuckie might get really dizzy to."

Suddenly an idea popped into Angelica's head.

"Wait a minute" said the blond, "that reminds me of something that happened to me once."

"What is it, Angelica" asked Susie.

"Well one time I was really mad at stupid Chuckie because he ate my crayons. Well I decided to get back at him that next day when we were all here at Tommy's house."

"I think I remembers this" said Phil.

"Well" Angelica went on, "we were all playing Hide and go Seek when Chuckie was 'it.' But I told him that he had to take off his stupid glasses in order to be 'it' and that dumb baby actually fell for it! HE HA HA!"

"That was pretty mean" said Susie.

"Oh quit being such a goody-goody, Carmichael!" snapped the blond. "Anyway, I toke his glasses and put them on. I thought it was cool at first but then I got really dizzy and my tummy started to hurt really badly. At that point I gave the glasses back to Tommy and those stupid twins but my tummy was still hurting. And then when I found my Daddy, I accidentally barfed all over his shirt."

"I remember that to" said Lil.

"I don't think I ever saw someone throw ups that much as Angelica that day" said Phil.

"And that might actually be the best solution" said Susie, "If we could find a pair of glasses, you could wear them, Angelica, until you're so dizzy that you vomit."

"But where are we gonna find some glasses" asked Lil.

"Maybe if my Grandpa Lou is back asleep, we could take his" suggested Angelica.

"Let's go then" said Susie.

Back inside Angelica…

*GURGLE!*

Tommy and Chuckie looked in awe at the inside Angelica's small intestine which looked like a dark red and slippery cave. Of course they still thought it was a monster.

"Wow" said Tommy, "the monster's tummy looks a lot deferents than Angelica's."

Chuckie put his hands over his face and started to cry.

"W-we're neber g-gonna get outs of here!" sobbed the red head.

"Chuckie!" scolded Tommy, "we cant's gives up now! Think abouts all the stuff that you haven't gotten to do yets! Like going to preschool or getting potty trained!"

"Tommy, I'm already potty trained!" snapped Chuckie.

"Oh, yeah" said Tommy, "I forgots you already are. But I'm not potty trained yet and I wanna see the day I do poopies in the potty like a big boy!"

"You're right Tommy" said Chuckie, "I just wish we knews of a way out of here."

Meanwhile, outside again…

Susie snuck up to Lou Pickles, who was once again sound asleep in his chair, and gently pulled off his glasses. Once she did that she darted out of the living room and outside again.

"Okay, Angelica I got the glasses" said Susie.

"Well give them here!" barked the blond as she took her grandpa's glasses from Susie and put them on. Just as she did so she already felt a little dizzy.

"How do you fill" asked Lil.

"I fill a little dizzy already" said Angelica as she looked into the deformed image of Susie and the twins in front of her.

"Do you fill likes you needs to throw ups yet" asked Phil.

"Not quite" replied Angelica.

"Run around the yard then" said Susie.

Angelica did just that, she ran in circles throughout Tommy's back yard. As she did so she gritted her teeth as she felt the nausea starting to come.

Back inside Angelica…

"Tommy, look" said Chuckie pointing at the gastric juices as their flow stopped and they became idle and bubbly.

"Wait a minutes, Chuckie" said Tommy, "This is our chance. Quick, lets paddle out of here!"

The two boys took their pieces of cookie and paddled as hard as they could. To both of their surprise, now that the current had stopped, it was much easier to paddle in the direction they wanted. Soon they were at the valve again. They paddled their cookie right into it and it actually opened.

"Look, Tommy" said Chuckie, "The monster is opening its mouth."

"I guess it doesn't want us in its tummy anymore" said Tommy.

The two Rugrats paddled into Angelica's stomach one again which was even bubblier than before.

Back outside…

"Oooohhhh!" went Angelica, putting her hands on her belly as she continued to run around.

"Come on Angelica!" cheered Susie, "Just a little bit more!"

The blond ran on for about a minute longer before her poor tummy had had enough. She stopped and knelt down in the sand box. Susie, Phil and Lil came running over and saw that Angelica's face had turned green.

"She's gonna do it!" shouted Phil in excitement.

Back in Angelica's stomach…

"I thinks something bad is gonna happen" said Chuckie.

Back outside…

Angelica couldn't hold it any longer. She spewed up an enormous amount of vomit all over Susie, Phil and Lil as well as in the sand box.

"EEEEWWWWWW!" cried Susie and the twins.

"Uuuhhgg" went Angelica before collapsing on her back.

Susie and the twins then began searching for Tommy and Chuckie.

"Tommy, Chuckie!" called Susie.

"Susie!" called a tiny voice.

The African-American girl looked down and saw tiny Tommy and Chuckie sitting on a half-eaten cookie, floating on Angelica's bile.

"Tommy, Chuckie, are you two alright" asked Susie.

"Well, we could be better said Chuckie.

A few minutes later, Susie, Angelica and the Twins brought Tommy and Chuckie back into the basement and used the Shrink Ray to return them to their original size. And in spite all of that, Stu, Drew, and Chaz were all still oblivious to the whole ordeal as they played their card game.

Susie, the twins and even Angelica all hugged Tommy and Chuckie.

"We thoughts we were neber gonna see you two again" said Phil.

"We thoughts we were neber gonna get out of there" said Chuckie.

"I just hopes it neber happens again" said Tommy.

"Well I can tell you guys one thing" said Angelica, "for now on I'm always checking my cookies to make sure there aren't any dumb babies on them. By the way, what did the inside of my tummy look like?"

"Well" said Tommy, "It was like being inside of a big red and slimy bag. There was all this green juice and cookies you ate…"

"And don't forget the monster that was in there" said Chuckie.

"Monster, there's no monster inside my tummy!" snapped and Angelica, "right?"

Everyone was silent.

"Right guys" asked Angelica again.

The blonde's stomach just growled loudly.

*GROOO!*

The End

So thus concludes The Rugtastic Voyage, I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
